


Fishing Net

by superfast_pinetree



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Mer AU, Phase 1, So smol, noodle be smol, this doesnt have any ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfast_pinetree/pseuds/superfast_pinetree





	Fishing Net

It was high noon when Russel Hobbs poked his head from the water, blinking his eyes to adjust to the sunlight and wiping away some bits of seaweed and ocean plants from his head. The sun was shining pretty brightly, not one cloud in the sky. It would explain the lack of other sea creatures, it was hot above the coolness of the ocean and Russ could already feel that he was beginning to sweat. But unlike other mers Russel enjoyed going to the surface of the water, just to watch for a few moments or just to explore a bit. He wasn't like any stereotypical mer who wanted to become a human and get a love, _no,_ he was perfectly fine staying as a half whale. He preferred it, actually. Besides, he already had a few friends that he could hang out with in the ocean. Being a mer was pretty cool, to say the least.

But he was not up here to think or explore the nearby shore. He was here to just relax. Yeah, he was pretty fat for a mer, but that barely bothered him. If he wanted to relax, he would relax. Narrowing his marshmallow white eyes he scanned the surface of the water, seeing some small sail boats in the distance as well as a working ship. He dismissed the boats in that direction however, and turned to look on the other side of him. As he looked Russel eventually noticed that there was a boulder jutting from the water; smooth and most likely warm from exposure to the sun. Russel really didn't of how hot it was, and he ducked under the water silently and swam to the boulder, using his pudgy but definitely strong arms to haul himself onto the rock. A small puff of relief escaped his nose as he relaxed against the boulder, sighing as his thick skin grew hot. Aw yeah, this felt great.

 After what it seemed like a hour Russel heard a faint rumbling in the distance, getting louder every minute. He opened his eyes, and shifted his weight so he was sitting upwards. He could clearly see the working boat from earlier, heading in his direction. So Russel swiftly pushed himself into the water with a splash, blue-green water swishing and making bubbles as he moved his tail to turn and peek his eyes and forehead above the surface of the sea. His eyes wide, Russel watched to see what the people were doing on the boat.

The boat had stopped a few feet away from where Russel was watching, and the mer could tell that there were at least three people on board. They were holding something; it was clearly squirming and screeching, Russel could hear it and his ears were underwater. Even with the net that was tightened around it it was putting up quite a fight, clearly putting bite marks and scratches into the humans arms and shoulders. The humans still looked barely phased, hauling the fighting thing to the edge of the boat and slugging it over board and into the ocean, sinking like a rock. They didn't even undo the net! They just threw it into the ocean trapped by the net. A bit of agitation rumbled deep in Russel's body, and the whale-mer dipped into the water as the boat turned and sped away.

Well, Russel wasn't the type of person that would let a thing caught in a net die, so spotting the sinking thing he swam towards it, narrowing his pupils so he could see better under the water. It had seemed to settle between two jutting rocks; caught in the sharp edges and snagged by a jutting piece of rock. The thing inside it was still struggling, and with closer inspection Russel saw that it was a mer, just like him.

The fish part of the mer had a series of bright oranges, blacks and whites allover their scales. Longer, more feathery scales were coming from allover the fish bottom of them, poking out of the holes of the net. The human part of the mer had light skin, with small arms and short, straggly hair. Bright orange fins coming from the sides of their face quivered and trembled as they struggled, not noticing Russel. They seemed to not be noticing anything other than the net itself, though their shrieks from earlier had crumbled into loud whining. Russ could also smell blood, and he could already tell that the mer was injured. 

Well, he knew for a fact that he needed something to cut open the net. He had fat fingers, not claws like 2D or Murdoc. But he was certainly stronger than them. Taking hold of a sharp piece of rock, he yanked until it cracked and broke from the boulders; and he began to work his way cutting the rope. He could tell that the mer had noticed that he was now there, as the whining turned into ferocious hissing and snarling. The whale mer himself wasn't scared by this, he knew that the other could not attack and kill him. But he did hurry slightly more as he could smell more blood seep into the water as the other struggled, they were losing blood the more they moved.

Eventually there was a hole big enough for the caught mer to escape through, and Russel reached in his arm and waited for the other's response. They hissed even louder, but after a while the thing's shrieking came to a slow stop, and they became silent, just the sounds of they're heavy breathing breaking the silence. Russel said "You done?" And he looked at the other, seeing them nodding weakly. "Good. Let me help you get outta here. And let me look at what's bothering you." The other mer shifted, before reaching over and allowing themself to be pulled out by Russel.

Russel paused, turning over the other to see a large gash in the other's back. He caught his breath so he wouldn't scare the other, and replaced his soft gasp with a "What's your name?"

The other paused, before saying in a light voice "Noodle." They didn't say anything else, just spouted out the word before becoming silent once more.

"That's a.. Nice name you have there." He turned the other over again, looking at them as they stared right back. Well, this was getting awkward.

Russel snapped his attention back to the wound, and said "Let me heal that scratch on you." The other was about to protest, before Russel stopped with a stern  _"I'm healin' it."_  Noodle shut up after that, and pushed themself up against Russel, their tail swishing back and forth.

Russel didn't say anything as he turned and swam away, but he felt some sort of... protection over this new mer. Something that he really didn't feel up until now. It wasn't some sappy mom feeling thing, it was more like 'I'll raise you a bit' sorta feeling. Russel liked it. He liked feeling this weird feeling.

Maybe if Noodle will agree, Russel will get to be with them for a bit longer after they heal.


End file.
